fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Online banking/@comment-92.82.84.150-20171109165653
Those "Bank of America" phishing messages are like : FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATIONS (F.B.I) <"FBI."@road.ocn.ne.jp> Apr 27 (5 days ago) to Translate message Turn off for: English FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATIONS (F.B.I) HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON DC. BUILDING 935 PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE, NW WASHINGTON, D.C. 20535-0001 E-Mail: fbi_govnt@usa.com Our Ref: FBI /0N8/CONTRACT NO.856. Motto: Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity Attn Recipient: This is agent Josh, we were sent by the current Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation(JAMES B.COMEY), We are here in Africa as an FBI/ United States delegate that have been delegated to investigate these fraudsters who are in the business of swindling Foreigners that has transactions in Africa. Please be informed that during our investigations we found out that there is a total amount of $2.5 Million that has been assigned in your name as the beneficiary and these fraudsters are busy swindling you without any hope of receiving your fund, these are the works of the fraudsters who needed to extort money from you in the name of this transfer, We have to inform you that we have arrested some men in respect of this delayed over due fund. I have a very limited time to stay in Africa here so I advise you urgently respond to this message. These criminals will be caught unaware and we don't want them to know this new development to avoid jeopardizing our investigation, you need to conceal anything that has to do with this exercise to enable us get all the necessary information we required. I shall be expecting your swift response as soon as you receive this email and notify us of any message or phone call you receive from those fraudsters for us to investigate on it before you make any contact with them. In case if found this message in spam folder, it could be due to your Internet Service Provider, ISP. So kindly move to your inbox before replying. Regards. JACKSON JOSH (FBI) Cyber Crime Division 001(202) 855-7871 M...A... Apr 27 (5 days ago) to ACMA A new spam received Please ban the abusive user M...A... Apr 27 (5 days ago) to spam Click here to Reply or Forward 4.5 GB (30%) of 15 GB used Manage Terms - Privacy Last account activity: 5 days ago Details from: Bank of America <"goto0118."@juno.ocn.ne.jp> reply-to: Bank of America to: date: Fri, Apr 7, 2017 at 9:58 PM subject: US Federal Reserve Bank mailed-by: juno.ocn.ne.jp encryption: ocn.ad.jp did not encrypt this message Learn more from: kilos reply-to: babarammoore@mail.md to: date: Sat, Apr 8, 2017 at 1:27 PM subject: CONGRATULATIONS MY DEAR.4 mailed-by: coda.ocn.ne.jp encryption: ocn.ad.jp did not encrypt this message Learn more Bank of America <"goto0118."@juno.ocn.ne.jp> Apr 7 to Why is this message in Spam? You clicked "Report phishing" for this message. Learn more Translate message Turn off for: English US Federal Reserve Bank 20th St. and Constitution Ave. N.W Mail Stop K300 Washington, D.C. 20551 Your payment files from three (3) different banks, Natwest Bank of London, Central Bank of Nigeria and Bank of America was compiled and submitted to my desk this morning for review. The total sum owed to you by the 3 banks mentioned above was sum up to the tune of US$15,500,000.00 (Fifteen Million Five Hundred Thousand United States Dollars). Now the fund has been totally lodged in one particular Escrow account (non deductible) here in the Federal Reserve Bank on your name, while waiting for accreditation to your personal bank account in any part of the world. Meanwhile, after due scrutiny and verification, I confirmed that you have fulfilled all the necessary obligations that will enable the release of your payment to you, but yet your payment was not released to you due to one flimsy excuses or the other from the Bank officials in charge of your payment, because they had the intention of diverting your funds to their private accounts in order to satisfy their selfish interest. You are however lucky that we the management of the US Federal Reserved Bank detected their evil plans and therefore call for the submission of your payment file to us so we can personally handle the payment assignment to ensure that you receive your funds accordingly. Now, all modalities regarding your fund release has been put in place here in the Reserve Bank of America, thus, your funds has been made ready for transfer in our sophisticated macro transfer system, what we need from you now is to provide to us the bank account of your choice which you want us to transfer your funds so we can expedite action for the accreditation of your funds into your account immediately. Below are the information needed for now for your transfer. 1. Personal Details: Full Name: Current Address: Age/Gender: Occupation: Direct Mobile Number: Passport Copy, ID card or DL: 2. Banking Details: Bank Name: Bank Address: Account Name Account Number: Routing Number: Swift Code: Note: If you prefer to receive your funds in form of a Visa Card, we could load and ship your Visa Card to your address which will permit you a daily withdrawal limit of US$3000 or write a draft check which can be deposited in any bank and send to you. In anticipating for your urgent cooperation Yours sincerely, Janet Louise Yellen Incumbent Chairperson phone Nu:+1 (510)827-6009 Federal Reserved Bank CONGRATULATIONS MY DEAR.4 Spam x Receipts x kilos Apr 8 to Why is this message in Spam? You clicked "Report phishing" for this message. Learn more Translate message Turn off for: English THE UNITED NATION ORGANISATION LONDON UNITED KINGDOM UNITED NATION PAYMENT APPROVAL OFFICE Special Duties/Logistics Department FOREIGN CONTRACT/WINNING PAYMENT BUREAU Our Ref: GBT /USA/STB Your Ref 25321/imf/us/09/10 UNITED NATION AND EUROPEAN UNION OFFICIAL WINNING PAYMENT VALUED $8,300,000M UNITED NATION ORGANIZATION AND EUROPEAN UNION ORGANIZATION do hereby give this irrevocable approval order with Release Code: GNC/3480/02/00 in your favor for your contract entitlement/award winning payment with the UNITED NATION to your nominated bank account. Now your new Payment,United nation Approval No;UN5685P,White House Approved No:WH44CV, Reference o.-35460021, Allocation No: 674632 Password No: 339331 , Pin Code No: 55674 and your Certificate of Merit Payment No : 103 , Released Code No: 0763; Immediate Citibank Telex confirmation No: -1114433 ; Secret Code No:XXTN013, Having received these vital payment number , therefore You are qualified now to received and confirm Your payment with the United Nation immediately within the next 72hrs. As a matter of fact, you are required to Deal and Communicate only with MS Barbara Dean, NEW DIRECTOR INTERNATIONAL REMMITTANCE CITIBANK OF NEW YORK, with the help and monitory team from the CITIBANK OF FEDERAL RESERVE ACCOUNT OFFICE IN US which is our official remitting bank, Committee On Foreign Payment Matters in United Nation, has look up to make sure you receive your fund valued $8.3m. So contact: Barbara Dean. on Email: babaradmore@mail.md for immediate release of your contract/inheritance/Award Winning claim Be informed that you are not allowed to correspond with any person or office anymore, You are required to send her the bellow information for your transfer. 1) YOUR FULL NAME: 2) ADDRESS: CITY, STATE: 3) PHONE: 4) COMPANY NAME(IF ANY) POSITION AND ADDRESS 5) BANK DETAILS: BANK NAMES: ACCOUNT NO: ROUTING NO: SWIFT CODE : BANK ADDRESS: 6) PROFESSION AND MARITAL STATUS, 7) COPY OF YOUR INT'L PASSPORT/DRIVERS LICENSE NOTE: YOUR PERSONAL CONTACT/COMMUNICATIONCODE WITH CITIBANK IS(022),YOU ARE ARE ADVICE TO SEND YOU FULL BANKING INFORMATION TO THE NEW CITIBANK OF NEW YORK INTERNATIONAL REMMITTANCE DIRECTOR HEADED BY Barbara Dean AND MAKE SURE YOU ADHIRE TO HER INSTRUCTIONS, WITH YOUR NEW PAYMENT CODE FOR RELEASE OF YOUR PAYMENT AND SEND HER ALL YOUR BANKING INFORMATION NOW. CONTACT CODE(002) OFFICER: Barbara Dean POSITION: NEW DIRECTOR,INTL,REMMITTANCE CITIBANK NEW YORK EMAIL:babaradmore@mail.md Barbara Dean (CHAIRMAN COMMITTE ON FOREIGN CONTRACT/AWARD WINING PAYMENT UNITED NATION AND USA GOVERNMENT). babaradmore@mail.md As we celebrate 200 years of history at Citi, we look towards the future. Citigroup.com is the global source of information about and access to financial services provided by the Citigroup companies. (where show "M...A...") is codded name of my mail address due I don't want to show this my real mail herrassed by those spams, and so I hidding my email.